


brothers on a hotel bed

by starsngalaxys



Series: “That’s one good lookin’ family, huh?” [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Good Brother Bumi ii, Good Parent Tenzin, Late Night Conversations, Platonic Bed Sharing, Post Episode: e13s03 Venom of the Red Lotus, anxiety induced insomnia, big brother instinct, right in the time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: He went down the hallway and stopped by each member of his family’s rooms. Jinora’s, then Ikki’s, then Meelo’s, then Kya’s, then Korra’s. All were sleeping as deeply and peacefully as they possibly could after what happened. But relief wouldn’t find Tenzin until he checked on one last person.OrSleep is hard when you’re whole nation got kidnapped and your pseudo daughter is physically and psychologically damaged, and siblings make it better
Relationships: Bumi II & Tenzin, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Tenzin/Being a good dad
Series: “That’s one good lookin’ family, huh?” [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905757
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	brothers on a hotel bed

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Death Cab for Cutie song by the same name, which fits these two really well tbh. 
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping, and it’s kinda crappy. Also I had no idea how to end it so if it cuts off weirdly, sorry :/

Tenzin couldn’t sleep. Pema’s soft breathing and Rohan’s baby snores filled the room. Those sounds usually comforted him, but with his injuries and anxieties, even they couldn’t help. He shifted onto his side and watched his wife’s sleeping face. A strand of hair was draped across her face, and he pushed it behind her ear. He sighed and rolled very ungracefully out of bed. He stopped by Rohan’s cradle for a moment, letting a smile cross his face. 

He went down the hallway and stopped by each member of his family’s rooms. Jinora’s, then Ikki’s, then Meelo’s, then Kya’s, then Korra’s. All were sleeping as deeply and peacefully as they possibly could after what happened. But relief wouldn’t find Tenzin until he checked on one last person. 

He stepped in front of his brother’s room. There was no sign of Bumi’s usual, grating snoring, which was concerning, to say the least. Then again, that could just be because of the broken ribs. It was still a noticeable absence.

Tenzin slid the door open. The room was dark, with only the light of Uncle Sokka’s ex shining through the window. Bumi was awake, he could tell. He’s known the signs since they were kids and he tattled on his older brother for sneaking in after curfew. There was always a certain tenseness that had a hold on his body, and, especially now, his breathing was uneven. Before it was just uneven, but now it was hitched and laboured. 

“Bumi, are you alright?” He ventured.

The other man gave out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, fine! Sit down, you shouldn’t be standing.”

He obliged, but not without scoffing at the obvious deflection. He sat right on the edge of the bed and clasped his hands together. The mattress creaked as Bumi propped himself up on his good arm. The other one was bandaged and slung snug to his chest.

“Why’re you up this late? I figured Pema would’ve hogtied you so you wouldn't wander off.” 

“I’m… worried.” He sighed, ”And I wanted to make sure everyone was safe.” 

His brother didn’t reply with one of his usual, joking retorts. He just nodded. Tenzin took that as an invitation to keep venting. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. We’ve imprisoned Zaheer, but at a huge cost. Korra may never be the same again, and the children have had to mature so quickly. Jinora is getting her tattoos soon! And I want to be there for all of them, but I don’t-“ He shook his head and laid down on the hard mattress. He cursed the height they both got from their father as he tried to maneuver so there was no contact. Bumi ruined his attempts and tossed his leg and arm over him. 

“Look at me, I’m an old man and I’m still seeking comfort from my big brother.” 

Bumi lightly hit his back. 

“Eh, that’s what I’m here for.” 

Tenzin lifted his head off the pillow. 

“What about you? How are you coping with everything?” 

“Me? Pfft, I’m fine. I’ve dealt with worse than this.” Bumi said, his voice still wheezy. Tenzin could feel fingers rubbing his shoulder. It was grounding. 

“I’m glad you’re alright anyways. I was worried.” 

“You worry too much.” He coughed. 

“I know,” Tenzin frowned, “But honestly, how are you feeling? Now that the three of us are moving forward, I’d like it if we were more honest with each other.”

Bumi said nothing for a while. By the time he did, Tenzin was already half asleep. 

“I’ve been better.” He said quietly. 

Wind blew through the open window, rustling leaves and ruffling hair. Tenzin shivered, then felt his brother’s arm further envelope him until his forehead was pressed against Bumi’s shoulder. The last of his consciousness faded out, and for the first time that week, he felt at peace.


End file.
